Wrenches are a common tool for a variety of professions, including mechanics, engineers, etc. Further, many individuals are familiar with and use wrenches in a variety of everyday activities, even if such wrenches are not necessary for their profession. Wrenches are often needed for maintenance and other work on machinery, such as to loosen or tighten nuts, bolts, or other rotationally threaded objects. Further, work on machinery may include work in tight spaces. The tight space may limit the user's access to the machinery and may impact the wrench chosen to do a specific job. The limited space may also prevent the user from being able to exert full force or torque onto the nut, bolt, or other object to which the force or torque is to be applied.
Typically, users must fetch another wrench or tool to combine with the original wrench for increasing the amount of torque or force applied to the wrench. While this method may assist with the loosening or tightening of frozen or seized nuts, bolts, or other objects, it is susceptible to unwanted disengagement during the application of torque or force. Disengagement between the wrenches under pressure causes injuries to the user's hands, fingers, and especially the knuckles.
Thus, a wrench extension tool for more reliable engagement with a wrench or other hand tool would be well received in the art.